1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable goal frames and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable soccer goal for allowing for easy transportation and set up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable goal frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable goal frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art adjustable goal frames include U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,356 to Bigelow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,340 to Potvin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,841 to Temple; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,368 to Pavonetti; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,128 to Sharpless et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,086 to Heim.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable soccer goal. The inventive device includes a contiguous peripheral frame comprised of inflatable tubing. A nylon net extends within the contiguous peripheral frame.
In these respects, the inflatable soccer goal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for easy transportation and set up.